Merlin (the Rapunzel tale)
by VampireWolfie
Summary: this story contains the characters of the tv serie Merlin in a Rapunzel version. !WARNING! this contains YAOI (boy x boy)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a village named Ealdor, there lived a man, Balinor, and his wife. His wife, Hunith, was with child, but in time she developed an unusual appetite. Next to them lived a witch, who was known in the village as Nimueh and had a beautiful garden. Hunith admired the garden every moment she could. One day she went up to her husband and told him that what she wanted more then everything was Rampion, like the ones that grew in the witches garden. That night, Balinor climbed over the wall into the garden and pulled out some of the rampion. His wife ate all of them, but still wanted more, so he went back at night. So it went on for a few days, and every time Balinor brought back more rampion. Until one night, the witch had noticed that her rampion plantation getting smaller, and was watching her garden. She saw Balinor climbing over the wall, again, and appeared in front of him, be it with a lot of drama.

"So you're the one who has been stealing my rampion. Fair is fair. You can have all the rampion you want, but in exchange I will have the child your wife will bear."

Balinor knew that no one who ever denied the witch and survived so he agreed. Months passed and Hunith gave birth to a boy. The witch appeared in their house not long after the boy had started crying.

"Fair is fair. My child?"

"Please don't take him, please!" Hunith tried to change Nimueh's mind but it was not possible.

"Give me the child. Never mind, I'll take him myself. Such a handsome boy. I'll call you… Merlin."

She took Merlin from his crib and ignored his parents' cries when she left with him. She took him to a land named Camelot and raised him in woods close to the capital. First it was in a small house, but when Merlin became 5 and started making friends with some of the children of the village, she took him further into the dark woods and brought him to a high tower which had a small door at the back. The tower had a big window on the front and a small window in the roof to let the light in. Merlin lived there mostly alone, Nimueh bringing him food every two days while she lived in the house a few miles away from the tower. He did the chores and played alone until he met a phoenix who had fallen in after hitting the top of the tower and breaking his wing. Merlin, caring as always, had helped the poor thing. The phoenix got better but never left. Time passed and Merlin, who NEVER had his hair cut, had long hair that he always kept in a ponytail. Mainly because Nimueh made him, so she could climb up to the window. She had made the door disappear and Merlin had forgotten about it. At least he could always talk to Fume.


	2. Chapter 2

In Camelot, the king, Uther pendragon and his wife, Ygraïne, were discussing their son, for he had run of AGAIN. Little did they know that the young prince, Arthur, had heard them talking about his future as the king and needing a wife. Arthur didn't agree with them, he knew that as heir to the throne he should be interested in girls but he simply wasn't. After hearing his parents talk he went hunting, to clear his mind. He was going after a deer when he tripped, for the first time.

"I just can't concentrate today… I'll go for a ride."

He walked back to where he left his horse and mounted it. He went north, far north. He got in a part of the woods where he hadn't been before, which meant something for he had spent a lot of time in the woods hunting and, believe it or not, thinking. He was about to turn back home, when he heard a voice, a singing voice. Someone was singing, somewhere in this dark place of the woods someone was actually singing. He got curious and followed the voice, stumbling upon a tower where by the window a young man was sitting. High in the tower, Merlin had no idea that anyone, let alone the prince, was listening, or rather said, spying. Arthur had left his horse by the edge of the open space and was currently hiding in the bushes, intrigued by the boy in the tower. He didn't notice the woman walking towards the tower until he heard her yell to the boy upstairs.

"Merlin! Let your hair down so I can climb up the tower!"

"Yes, mother!"

_Huh? … Is THAT his mother? She must have been very young when she became his mother._

The boy let his hair down, quite long if you asked anyone, but Arthur thought it looked good on him. The woman climbed up to the tower by his hair and Arthur could see the boy felt it. He decided he would come back tomorrow. He's leave immediately after breakfast. He had to see this wonderful boy again. Finally in the tower, Nimueh hadn't noticed the prince either.

"Merlin, my son. I have brought you food from my garden and berries from the woods. Here."

"Thank you, mother. I feel bad for you to have to climb the tower all the time, shouldn't it be better if I come live with you mother? And not in this tower?"

"Never! Merlin, I want you to stay here, where you are safe from the world out there."

"But mother, I've lived with you out there before, why can't I live with you now?"

"Merlin, I've been telling you this for 3 years now. When will you understand that you won't leave this tower? Not until the time is ripe for you to step in my footsteps."

"… Yes, mother, I understand, but I would just like to see the world out there before that time arrives. I want to explore the world out there."

"You will do none of the sort. You will stay here!"

Merlin felt his cheek burn of the slap Nimueh had given him. He felt tears burn in his eyes but he kept strong, not wanting to disappoint her. She noticed and her expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I shouldn't have hit you. I want to protect you, my son."

"Yes, mother. I understand. I'll stay here as long until the time comes."

"I have to go now, my dear. I'll be back in two days."

She went down the tower again and waved at him before disappearing into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Arthur ate his breakfast as quickly as he could and send someone to fetch his horse. Morgana, the kings ward, had noticed his hurry and was terminated to find out what was her brotherlike friend was so excited about.

"In a hurry are we?"

"What is it, Morgana? I don't have time for your silly games now."

"Who are you meeting? Because it's clear that you're going to someone, or you wouldn't rush to eat breakfast and spend so much time on how you look."

"I'm not. I'm going for a hunt."

He turned his back to her and left his room. He got his horse from the servant and went straight to where the tower stood. Merlin on the other hand was still in bed. He hadn't reopened the topwindow after closing it when it was raining, so he wasn't awakened by the sun. Fume, the phoenix, was pissed because he hadn't had his food yet. He jumped on Merlin's bed waking the boy.

"Fume? Oh, I'm so sorry. It must be long past breakfast. I have to do my chores."

He fed the phoenix and started on his daily chores. A few hours passed and he'd finished his chores. He knew he didn't have to rush it but he liked it. He could always spend time for stuff he wanted to do, well, as long as it was in the tower. Each time after lunch he'd spend hours humming and singing, and he also like the view of the tower. At the corner of the open place where the tower stood, Arthur was once again hiding in the bushes. He wanted to know the boy in the tower better, and he would. He sneaked closer to the tower and after a few minutes he was below the window.

_It's now or never. What did the woman say again? Oh right!_

He fixed his hair, straightened his jacket and stood up straight.

"Merlin! Let your hair down so I can climb up!"

Up in the tower Merlin was startled by him, he thought it was his mother, which was odd for she had said she'd come back the day after. He was confused but nevertheless he let his hair down because he never wanted to make his mother wait. Arthur saw the hair fall down and after making sure this was how he should go up he went up. When he got to the top, Merlin screamed. Loudly.

"Calm down, I mean no harm."

"W-who are you? How did you find me?"

"I am Arthur, and You?"

"… Merlin. Again, how did you find me?"

"I heard your singing yesterday. It was very beautiful."

"… Thank you, Arthur. That's very kind of you."

"Why are you in this tower?"

"Mother brought me here when I was young. She said that there are people out there who might want to take me from her."

"Have you ever been out?"

"Not after I came here, but I will. When the time is right. I hope."

The boy had a look on his face that told Arthur that it wouldn't happen in a long time.

"How old are you?"

"sixteen, why?"

"I'm just curious that's all. Aren't you lonely out here on your own?"

"I have Fume. He's all I need."

"Fume?"

"My phoenix. He's a very dear friend."

"… It's a magic creature…"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"My f- the king has forbidden magic in Camelot."

"I didn't know. I hope you won't tell on him about me for having a phoenix."

"I will not allow him to hurt you."

He knew he would disobey his father to save this boy. He'd fallen for him, badly.

"Merlin? What do you know about love?"

"Love? My mother loves me and I love her."

"No, no. True love, love at first sight, such things."

"That only exists in fairy tales."

"I believe you are wrong, my dear Merlin, I can assure you it's real."

"How?"

"I experienced it myself."

"Oh… You have, huh…"

Merlin didn't sound very happy, after all, who would be when a handsome man comes into your house where no one comes and says he has found his true love. He was more pissed then happy that the man was in his home.

"Yes, not far from here I fell for a young beauty and I barely know him."

"I'm sorry that you don't know him, sir."

"I'd like to. So maybe I can come again tomorrow?"

Arthur had taken a rope with him so he could climb down by it. Merlin, who was surprised that he had, took a few moments before answering him.

"…Yes, Arthur, I'd like that."

Arthur went down and Merlin saw him disappear. Then it hit him, Arthur said he liked HIM.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had the best dream ever, Merlin lived with him in the castle. Ruling over Camelot together. He rolled over in his sleep.

"Merlin... mmmh..."

"Who's Merlin?"

"What the-" He fell of his bed. His mother was sitting on the side of his bed. "Mother."

"Good morning, my dear. who's Merlin? Must be quite a girl to catch your attention."

Arthur looked at her. He just couldn't lie to her.

"...Mother, I... Merlin isn't..."

"Oh. That's... you know, it's actually not that much of a surprise. You never did have any interest in girls."

"...I met him two days ago... and I talked to him yesterday..."

"Do you like him?"

"...Yeah... A lot."

"As long as you're happy, sweetheart."

"...You're too kind, you know that?"

"It has been mentioned."

Arthur chuckled. he'd always had a better bond with his mother.

"Ehm... I'm going back today."

"Good. Get that boy. I'll take care of your father."

"Thank you, mother. Maybe if I ever get the courage, I can ask him to come with me."

"I'll look forward to that."

the rest of the morning Arthur got ready with a huge smile plastered on his face. Morgana and Guinevere had noticed too. they were watching him from the window.

"Gwen, tell the stableboy that if Arthur asks to get his horse, he prepares 2 others. We're following him."

"Yes, Morgana, I'll be right at it."

In his tower Merlin was worried, he'd forgotten to tell Arthur his mother would come. he hoped Arthur would come before or after her. she'd kill him if she found out.

"Merlin!"

The call of his name startled him, but when he looked down he saw Arthur and he started smiling. he quickly got the rope from where he'd hid it. When Arthur reached the window, Merlin blushed. remembering what he said the day before.

"So... You eh... like me?"

"Told you yesterday, didn't I? let's pull the rope in. Oh God!"

"What?"

"Your mother."

"..." Merlin froze, this wasn't good. he pulled the rope in, quickly. "Hide, underneath my bed. before she's here."

"Merlin, trow your hair down!"

"Coming!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't say a word, okay?"

Merlin watched as Arthur crawled underneath the bed, while at the same time, Nimueh climbed up the tower.

"Are you alright, Merlin? You look a little spooked..."

"I am perfectly fine, mother, just tired." He assured her.

"Alright, dear." She put down the basket she was carrying, setting the contents on the table. "I am going to Avalon tomorrow. I'll leave enough food for the next week."

"Thank you, mother." Merlin glanced at his bed for a moment. "I do hope you have a safe journey."

"Of course, Merlin and if I do get attacked, just a little magic will do the trick."

"Yes, mother." He smiled at her, forgetting about the ban on magic that Arthur had told him about.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back soon, my son." Nimueh walked over to the window, waiting for Merlin to let his hair down.

"Yes, Mother. And I shall keep practicing while, as always."

"Good." Nimueh started to climb out the window.

Merlin waited for her to disapear into the woods until he turned around.


End file.
